


Cookie Jar

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Harry, Voyeurism, a little bit of spanking, mild shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis catches Harry with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar and stays to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Jar

Harry had been waiting for this. He’d planned ahead and had waited for a night when he knew they would not only be at a hotel but would also have the next night free. Heck, he’d even had Paul buy him some lube and sneak it into his bunk so the other lads wouldn’t take the piss. Paul, bless his soul, had merely rolled his eyes. Harry didn’t feel too bad about asking because he was 72% sure that Louis had asked Paul for worse.

 

Harry had thought he’d pulled it off perfectly, waiting till the other boys were absorbed in Mario Kart before begging off to ostensibly call his mum. He’d barely made it through the door to his room before he was stripping eagerly, tripping over himself to get out of his clothes and onto the bed where he’d stashed the lube under the pillow. 

 

Lube spilled over his wrist and onto the bed as he slicked his fingers with more enthusiasm than finesse, skipping over his already achingly hard cock completely to circle his rim with tentative fingers.

 

He hasn't done this before, just finally worked up the nerve to try after furtively watching videos of men being fingered and moaning like they were absolutely gagging for it.  The videos usually left Harry burning with curiosity and coming over his fist with a muffled shout, the pads of his fingers pressed dry against his hole, too much and not enough at the same time.

 

Curiosity had eventually gotten the best of him because there he was, flat on his back and slowly sliding a single digit into his arse with a soft sigh. Harry’s eyes drifted shut as he squirmed, pressing his finger in and out till he’d gotten used to the stretch of it.

 

He was just adding a second finger, whining softly in the back of his throat at the press when he heard a sound near the door that made his eyes shoot wide open, stomach plummeting. Harry realized that he hadn’t quite pulled his escape off perfectly after all. Not when the door that he’d forgotten to lock in his haste swung open.

 

“Hazza, hurry up with your mum, Zayn’s absolutely thrashing m-”

 

Louis froze in the doorway, taking in the sight of Harry sprawled naked on the bed, two fingers up his arse and his cheeks a flaming red.

 

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, resolutely looking just past Louis’ face so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. “...bit busy, Lou.”

 

“Have you got your fingers up your arse?” Louis blurted.

 

Harry wasn’t going to have any blood left for his cock if it didn’t all stop rushing to his face, “A bit, yeah.”

 

Louis blinked slowly, processing, before stepping into the room and closing the door after him. “Alright then, carry on.”

 

This time it was Harry’s turn to blink, “Sorry, what?”

 

“Well don’t stop on my account.”

 

Harry shifted to look at Louis incredulously only to end up biting back a moan as his fingers pressed deeper. “You’re just going to stand there and watch?”

 

Louis smirked and let his eyes flick down to where Harry was still hard, precome pooling in the dip of his stomach. “Doesn’t look like it’s bothering you all that much.”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and made the mistake of meeting Louis’ eyes. “Yeah, okay then.”

 

Louis was watching Harry a bit expectantly so Harry did the only thing he could think to do when his best mate insisted on watching him finish a wank, which was to simply carry on and do exactly that.

 

To be honest, Harry wasn’t sure he could stop if he wanted to, not with the pads of his fingers nudging his prostate the way they had been ever since he’d shifted on the bed to look at Louis. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen shut again as he scissored his fingers back and forth, free hand coming up and loosely tugging at his cock just to relieve the pressure building there until Louis started talking again, this time much closer than he’d sounded a moment ago.

 

“Can you come like this, then?” Louis asked, close enough to the bed now that he must have a good view of exactly what Harry’s fingers were up to. Harry was trying not to think about it too hard.

 

“Dunno,” Harry managed, grunting as he tried to add a third finger to the two already tightly sheathed inside him. He whined in frustration when he had to pull them out all together in order to add more lube before slipping the digits back in, third finger firmly in place, making him keen when he curled them.

 

Louis’ eyes seemed to be glued to where Harry’s fingers were rhythmically disappearing into his body, watching the stretch of Harry’s rim over his knuckles while Louis’ own hand flexed unconsciously.

 

“You’ve not done this before?” Normally, Harry would have admired Louis’ ability to carry a conversation despite the potential awkwardness but right now it was just making it that much harder to focus. He would’ve thought Louis was completely unaffected by the situation  if it wasn’t for the way his eyes had gone dark, pupils blown. And that was a bit brilliant actually, was making heat curl low and loose in Harry’s stomach to know that he was making Louis even a little bit as desperate as Harry felt.

 

“N-no, haven’t, I, ah-” Harry finally found a good angle on his prostate, mouth falling open in a long low groan as he rubbed it frantically, hand finally picking up the pace on his cock.

 

“Does that feel good?” Louis asked, voice low, lower than Harry had heard it and raspy in a way that made his toes want to curl and a whine start to build in the back of his throat as Louis growled, “Tell me, Harry.”

 

“Yes,” Harry gasped, “Yes, fuck, feels fucking aces, Lou, ‘s so good.”

 

“Do you have any idea how you look, Hazza? So good it’s fucking obscene with your pretty little fingers stuffed up your pretty little arse like you’re gagging for it,” Louis purred and Harry’s back arched helplessly at the compliment, hot all over as he panted, suddenly breathless with Louis’ eyes pinning him to the bed with the intensity of their stare.

 

Harry’s fist stuttered over his cock when he noticed that at some point Louis had stepped even closer until he was practically at the edge of the bed, standing over Harry. The realization that Harry could reach out and touch Louis punched a low moan from his gut

 

“Hush,” Louis ordered, “Look like you’re about to fucking burst, baby. Why don’t you go ahead and come, love, let go for me.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure what pushed him over the edge exactly. Whether it was the pet names or Louis telling Harry to come for  _ him _ , or the three fingers he had shoved up to the hilt in his hole but he clenched around them tight enough to border on painful as he came like a freight train, curling into himself as he gasped and spilled helplessly over his fist.

 

He was still trying to catch his breath, panting and sweaty when Louis sucked in a sharp breath above him. Harry could practically feel Louis’ eyes drag over his body but didn’t expect the hand that reached out and pushed his bangs off of his damp forehead.

 

“So good for me, Haz.”

 

Harry’s already leaning into the touch before he can catch himself but he blames the mind blowing orgasm for it. The whole experience had been weird but maybe that’s what happens when you stick your fingers up your arse, Harry thought desperately, things just get weird.

 

Something shifts in Louis and all of a sudden the dark eyed Louis that had been telling Harry how filthy he looked and had just ordered him to come all over himself was gone and the Louis that was his best mate and had run screaming from Paul in the hallway that morning was back, where he should’ve been all along.

 

“Clean yourself up then, Harold. Still need your help trouncing Zayn,” Louis said brusquely, taking a deliberate step back. “Don’t dawdle,” he ordered as he swanned out of the room without looking back, leaving nearly as abruptly as he had arrived.

 

Harry was left to stare at the ceiling, dazed. He’d just had his best mate talk him off while he’d fingered himself and said best mate had watched. In a roundabout way, Harry figured, the least he could do now was help Louis beat Zayn at Mario Kart.

 

If Louis watched Harry a bit too intently once he’d managed to dress and rejoin the rest of the boys, Harry was almost sure it was his own imagination. Almost. It didn’t stop him from running Zayn off Rainbow Road, much to his bandmate’s dismay.

 

If Louis wanted to be weird about the whole situation that was his own fault, Harry decided sullenly. It certainly wasn’t Harry’s fault that Louis had stayed to watch.

 

* * *

 

It wouldn’t have been so bad, Harry thought, it he could have just forgotten about the whole thing. Louis was still making a habit of looking at Harry a little too intensely but Harry wasn’t entirely convinced that that wasn’t just his paranoia speaking. None of the other boys had seemed to notice anything amiss.

 

Harry had resolutely decided to put the situation behind him and had done a good job of it, for the most part. He could almost meet Louis’ eyes now when they were sitting across from one another and he hadn’t even flinched the last time Louis had touched him. Harry was doing just fine.

 

Or he had been until it all went tits up everytime he tried to sneak off to rub one out.

 

Louis always seemed to be hovering, reluctant to leave Harry alone to the point where he was coming  up with more and more ridiculous excuses to keep him running from one thing to another. To make matters worse, whenever he did get a minute alone and a hand on himself, the only thing he could seem to think about was Louis. 

 

He’d close his eyes and ghost his hand down between his legs only to start thinking about what Louis had said, how Louis had sounded when he’d watched Harry get himself off. Harry flushed hotly with shame every time, jerking his hands away like he’d been shocked.

 

After three failed attempts of thinking about anything else, any _ one _ else, Harry had rolled over in bed and tried to smother himself with his pillow. Nothing was sacred anymore, Harry thought miserably before stubbornly deciding not to wank at all. Louis had already physically barged in on one wank session, Harry refused to let him metaphorically barge in on any more.

 

Needless to say, between Louis’ staring and the lack of release, Harry was feeling a bit irritable by the time they all tumbled off stage after their most recent show and piled into the dressing room. It was completely understandable why he snapped at Louis as he was dragged towards Lou’s makeup table in the back corner while the other boys started changing.

 

“What do you want, Louis?” If Louis was upset about Harry’ shortness he didn’t show it. Harry thought that was only fair since it was technically his fault that Harry hadn’t gotten off in almost a week.

 

“I got you something,” Louis laughed when Harry perked up, despite himself. “You’ve been a bit of a miserable prick lately.”

 

“You say that like it’s not your fault,” Harry mumbled before holding out his hand impatiently, “Let’s have it then.”

 

“Brat, good boys say please, don’t they?” Louis teased as he rifled through the drawers of Lou’s table, missing Harry sharp inhalation. If Harry was a bit pinker when Louis turned around, a brown paper bag clasped triumphantly in his hands, he didn’t mention it.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis as he accepted the bag, suddenly suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time Louis passed a prank off as a gift and Harry was half expecting the bag to explode and cover him in shaving cream.

 

Once Harry had opened the bag, he almost wished that it had exploded. Anything would’ve been better than the thick looking, unassumingly pink dildo resting at the bottom of the bag.

 

Harry was sure he’d never been more mortified in his life.

 

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry hissed, shooting frantic glances at the lads at the other end of the room. Niall had the unfortunate motto that “sharing was caring” and if he suddenly decided that Harry needed to share whatever was in the bag Harry was sure he would die on the spot.

 

“ ‘s so your fingers don’t get tired out,” Louis said, looking entirely too smug for Harry’s tastes.

 

“Bu-”

 

“Just say thank you, Hazza. Honestly, you should be spanked for manners like that,” Louis chided, his grin widening as Harry’s face flushed brightly. 

 

Harry wasn’t sure how he was doing it but Louis was finding buttons Harry hadn’t even known he’d had and was pressing them mercilessly. Harry felt like the elevator at the last hotel they’d been at where Louis hadn’t been satisfied until every single button had been lit up.

 

“Does come with a catch though,” Louis admitted, making Harry swallow thickly and clutch the bag in his hand tightly from nerves. Of course there was a catch, Harry was the opposite of surprised.

 

Louis leaned in close enough that his lips brushed the shell of Harry’s ear as he whispered, “I have to be there when you use it. To supervise, of course. Need to make sure you’re using it properly.”

 

Harry shuddered. He should throw the bag at Louis’ head and stomp off. He should push Louis away and laugh at the joke that this obviously was. Louis had always been a prankster, this was just him taking things a little too far.

 

Instead of doing any of those things, Harry found himself clearing his throat and asking, “Tonight?”

 

Louis grinned sharply, almost predatory as his pupils dilated. “I think that would be best, don’t you?” He clapped Harry on the back, hand lingering just long enough for his thumb to brush over the bare skin at the base of Harry’s neck before he was gone, walking towards the other boys and calling back over his shoulder. “See you tonight then, Hazza.”

 

Harry was helpless to do anything but nod as he was left standing there clutching the bag with both hands like a knob. 

 

* * *

 

It turned out that anticipating Louis showing up to watch him have a wank was even worse than him showing up unannounced. Harry had self consciously tidied his hotel room, had made and then remade his bed, and had even set out the dildo next to his half empty bottle of lube on the nightstand.

 

Harry had even sat down to look at it properly once he’d gotten back to his room even though his face had felt like it was on fire the entire time. 

 

A little over 6 inches long, it was a soft, unintimidating pink with a nice curve to it that made Harry curious, despite himself. The silicone was soft, almost skin like in its texture and Harry had pet his fingers along its length more than once before realizing what he was doing and accidentally flinging it across the room in embarrassment. Which was exactly why it was now resting on the bedside table.

 

The worst part was that Harry really liked it. It was exactly the sort of thing he would have bought himself, that he had even started to look at online. The fact that Louis had been thinking of him when he’d picked it out and had bought it specifically for Harry  _ did _ things to him, even if he wasn’t quite sure what.

 

He spent a good 10 minutes rolling the idea around in his head, staring at the unassuming looking dildo from where he was perched on the bed until a knock at the door interrupted his staring contest.

 

Suddenly nervous all over again, Harry nearly tripped over his own feet before he managed to answer the door.

 

“Still dressed, I see,” Louis said as he pushed past Harry into the room. “Makes it a bit hard to put something up your bum when you’ve still got your trousers on, doesn’t it?”

 

Harry blushed and shut the door firmly behind them. “ ‘s not like I wanted to answer the door starkers.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time though, would it?” Louis smirked, sitting himself down on the foot of Harry’s bed. “Get on with it, then.”

 

“Pushy,” Harry grumbled as he tugged his shirt over his head and took a moment to shake his fringe back out.

 

“Only because you like it so much, Harold.”

 

Harry’s blush traveled all the way down his chest as he shoved his pants and trousers down in one motion. He couldn’t even argue with Louis since his cock was already hard, making it glaringly obvious just how much Harry liked it.

 

“Look at you,” Louis murmured, sweeping his eyes over Harry before patting the bed next to him. “C’mere Hazza, on your hands and knees for me.”

 

Harry scowled weakly, putting up a token protest as he climbed onto the bed, head near the pillows and feet inches from Louis’ thigh.

 

He was trying not to think about how the position left him exposed to Louis, letting Louis see everything without letting Harry see even his face. Harry spread his knees a bit, trying to get comfortable and froze as Louis leaned over him, pressing himself, warm and firm, along Harry’s bare flank.

 

Harry could hardly hear himself breathe over the sudden sound of blood rushing through his ears and it took him a moment to realize Louis had said something.

 

“Hazza, your hand,” Louis repeated, more firmly this time.

 

Dazed, Harry stuck his hand out, turning his head to watch Louis squirt  a generous amount of lube over his fingers.

 

“Start with one,” Louis directed and shifted again so that he wasn’t pressed against Harry’s side anymore. His hand had found Harry’s ankles at some point and now his thumb was rubbing slow, encouraging circles over the delicate bone of Harry’s ankle. “Say yes, Haz.”

 

“Yes, yeah, okay,” Harry mumbled, reaching behind himself to circle his rim with a lube slick finger before pressing in, slowly at first, then faster as he adjusted.

 

Harry felt hyper aware of every noise he was making, of the harsh sound of his breaths against the pillow as he supported himself with one hand,the other thrusting in and out with slick wet sounds behind him. He was even more aware of Louis’ front row seat and the scrutiny had Harry squirming and pressing in with a second finger.

 

He groaned in frustration when Louis’ hand clamped down on his wrist.

 

“Did I tell you to add a second finger?”

 

“No, but, Lou-”

 

“Then take it out,” Harry whined and Louis’ voice dropped, low and dangerous, “Take it out.”

 

Harry reluctantly obeyed and sighed in relief when his wrist was released, pressing in more desperately with his single digit. He tried curling it, pressing deeper to no avail.

 

“Lou,” Harry gasped, “I need it.”

 

“What do good boys say?” Louis asked and Harry’s mind went terrifyingly blank, panicking for a moment before he remembered their conversation in the dressing room.

 

“Please,” he groaned.

 

Louis’ hand tightened  in approval on Harry’s ankle and Harry found himself suddenly grateful for that single point of contact grounding him.

 

“Go on then, add a second,” Louis said softly, his own voice going rough around the edges.

 

Harry added a second digit without hesitation, twisting and scissoring his fingers, chasing the feeling from a week ago. He already felt hot all over, wound tight from over a week without release and from the sensation of Louis’ eyes sliding over him. The reminder that Louis was watching him open himself up to fuck himself on a toy that Louis had bought was leaving Harry breathless.

 

Harry didn’t even realize that he was whining until Louis shushed him, fingers petting at his ankle soothingly.

 

“Doing so well for me, love, being such a good boy. Want you to get up to three, yeah? Three fingers and then you can really fuck yourself.”

 

“Can I- please, Louis.”

 

“Yeah, just give me-, hold out your hand, baby.” Louis murmured, sounding a little desperate himself.

 

Harry flushed with pleasure at the endearment and immediately held out his hand for Louis to add more lube to before going back to fingering himself. The three digits slipped in easily, drawing a gasp from them both.

 

Harry’s arm was shaking under him as he twisted and scissored his fingers, his focus narrowed to the press of the digits inside him and the hot point of contact with Louis on his ankle. Harry’s arm nearly gave out when he found his prostate. He felt choked by the sudden feeling that it wasn’t enough, that he needed more.

 

“Louis, please, I want it,” Harry keened.

 

“Yeah?” Louis murmured, “Doing so well, baby, I think you deserve it, don’t you?”

 

Harry almost went limp with relief, letting his forehead rest on the twisted sheets as he tried to get his breathing under control.

 

He hadn’t even realized that Louis had moved until he was being told to hold his hand out. Harry had to remove his fingers in order for Louis to press the dildo into his hand. He swallowed thickly as his hand curled around the shaft. All of a sudden he couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he was going to fuck himself, that Louis was going to watch. His cock blurted precome at the thought and Harry felt himself flush to the tips of his ears.

 

“Go on then,” Louis murmured,”Want to see how you look with something besides your fingers stuffed in you.”

 

Any nerves Harry had left were swept away by a wave of desire and the overwhelming need to have the dildo in him  _ immediately. _ Harry fumbled for a minute and ended up snubbing the tip of the dildo up against his entrance only for it to slide away not once, but twice. Harry thought he was going to cry from frustration until Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist, helping guide him and push it in past his rim. The toy filled him with a slow steady pressure, making Harry feeling like there wasn’t even room for air in his lungs and leaving him to gasp wetly against the bed.

 

“Christ,” Harry slurred before spreading his shaking thighs further apart .

 

Louis hummed and let his hand drop from Harry’s wrist to run along his flank soothingly. Harry arched mindlessly into the caress while he adjusted to the stretch of the dildo inside of him.

 

“How’s it feel, baby?”

 

“Full,” Harry managed and squirmed as Louis’ laughter huffed against the bare skin of his ass,” ‘s good though.”

 

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me just how good,” Louis murmured, voice gone husky and rough.

 

“Yes,” Harry hissed and shifted to place his still shaky arm more firmly underneath himself for better support before starting to slowly pump the toy in and out, making his toes curl.

 

It brushed up against his prostate and he groaned, his thrusts speeding up as he strained his arm to maintain the angle despite the growing ache in his wrist. Harry felt desperate with it, orgasm curling hot in his stomach as his arms shook and his wrist twinged. 

 

It wasn’t enough, Harry realized, he couldn’t keep the pace or the angle he needed to come, not on his own.

 

“Lou, I can’t,” Harry whined, “I need -”

 

“Need what, babe,” Louis asked, voice lilting teasingly, a counterpoint to the soothing way both hands were moving over Harry’s flanks.

 

“Need you, Daddy,  _ please, _ ” Harry moaned only to freeze when he realized what he’d said, instantly mortified.

 

It was one thing to wank with a dildo that your mate had bought you while said mate watched. It was an entirely different thing to call him Daddy. Harry felt like he might be sick.

 

Louis’ hands paused and Harry held his breath, bracing himself for Louis to pull away, for Louis to tell him that he was weird or worse, laugh at him.

 

Harry nearly fell off the bed in surprise when Louis said, “Need Daddy’s help, don’t you, baby,” voice sure even if it was cracking a bit around the edge with arousal.

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed in relief as he let go of the dildo and let his chest fall flat on the bed, exaggerating the arch of his back, “Please, Lou.”

 

Louis smacked the back of Harry’s thigh with the flat of his hand, making Harry clench tightly around the dildo in surprise, arousal suddenly thick on his tongue.

 

“Please what?” He practically growled, sending heat zinging through Harry’s body.

 

“Please  _ Daddy _ ,” Harry let out a gasp that flowed into a moan as Louis started fucking him with the toy in earnest, setting a pace and angle that left Harry unable to do more than keen high in the back of his throat.

 

“Look so fucking good like this, Hazza, arse up in the air for me, going to take such good care of you,” Louis murmured, sounding almost as wrecked as Harry felt as his free hand roamed from Harry’s shoulder to the small of his back, pinning Harry to the bed.

 

“Fucking love it, don’t you,” he growled, changing the angle of his thrusts to make Harry wail and try to roll his hips into each thrust as much as Louis’ hand on the small of Harry’s back would let him. “Love being fucked, having a cock in your arse.”

 

“Yes, yes yes,” Harry chanted, chasing his orgasm mindlessly, unable to get even a hand between himself and the bed to stroke himself as Louis fucked him closer to the edge. He wasn’t even sure that it was going to make a difference in a minute.

 

“Love that it’s mine, don’t you,” Louis hissed, “That it’s Daddy’s cock opening you up like this.”

 

Harry came with a sob, stomach clenching as he came completely untouched, surprising them both with the suddenness and intensity of it.

 

Harry’s panting seemed loud to his own ears as he fought to catch his breath, chest heaving. But he still managed to hear the sound of Louis’ zip being pulled down and the quick, slick sounds of Louis fist as it flew over his cock.

 

“Fuck, Hazza, so fucking perfect, you don’t even know,” Louis groan, “Christ, I’m gonna-”

 

Louis had barely gotten a hand on himself and he was already going to come because he was so turned on from watching him come, Harry realized, his cock painfully trying to fill at the thought

 

“Yeah, do it, Daddy-” Harry gasped, half expecting to feel Louis’ hot come on his back. Louis groaned and Harry turned his head in time to watch Louis come into his cupped hand, curling in on himself until he stopped shaking only to wipe his hand on the sheets and tuck himself away with a grimace. 

 

Harry wasn’t disappointed that Louis hadn’t come on him, he  _ wasn’t. _

 

Louis’ clean hand was back in the small of Harry’s back a moment later, heavy and comforting.

 

“I’m gonna take it out now, okay?”

 

Harry nodded and turned his face back into the now sweaty sheets, embarrassment crushing him now that he wasn’t so turned on that he couldn't see straight.

 

He hissed as Louis pulled the toy out, murmuring sympathetically. Harry let himself fall flat on the bed once it was out, groaning in relief as his strained muscles went lax, too tired to do more than starfish in his own wetspot.

 

Louis left the bed without saying a word and Harry was afraid that he was just going to walk out. A bit of tension left his shoulders when he heard the tap in the bathroom turn on and then off again, followed by the soft pad of Louis’ feet as he returned to the bed.

 

“Roll over, Haz.”

 

“No,” Harry insisted petulantly. Maybe if he laid here long enough, Louis would leave him to die of embarrassment in peace.

 

“Roll over, you big numpty,” Louis grumbled and poked Harry in the ribs sharply until he rolled over with a groan, resolutely keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

 

Harry hadn’t been expecting Louis to have a wet flannel but he wasn’t surprised when the other boy started wiping him down. Normally he would have insisted on doing it himself, the act too intimate to let someone else handle but after Louis having such an up close and personal view of Harry’s arse for the last hour, Harry didn’t so much as twitch. That would have required effort.

 

“So… Daddy, huh?” Louis asked and Harry groaned, throwing his arms over his face.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“It’s okay that you’re into that,” Louis continued, “More than okay, actually.”

 

Harry peeked at Louis from under his arms to see Louis looking uncharacteristically nervous, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, lowering his arms slowly.

 

“Yeah,” This time it was Louis not meeting Harry’s eyes as he set the flannel aside. “That was okay, right?”

 

Harry snorted, “ _ Now _ you’re asking? Bit late, isn’t it?”

 

Louis’ face twisted between devastated and horrified until Harry’s expression softened and he reached out to cover Louis’ hand with his own.

 

“It was more than okay,” Harry promised as Louis tentatively laced their fingers together, “Might even fancy a repeat, eventually.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, the beginnings of a grin turning the edges of his mouth up.

 

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed, a grin spreading across his own face, “Comes with a condition though.”

 

“Oh really,” Louis teased, “Out with it then, Harold.”

 

“You’ve got to kiss me first.”

 

Louis was laughing even as he leaned in to kiss Harry, “Think I can manage that one for you.”

 

Harry was smiling almost too hard to kiss Louis but between the two of them they managed. If there was one thing that Harry was sure of, it was that Louis would manage it just fine. How could he not when he’d already taken such good care of Harry?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the best beta and sister ever, [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
